Abrasive rotating table blast wheel equipment has been utilized for many years in the treatment of various items by directing shot or small metal spheres at a high velocity to the items in order to remove any burrs or other imperfections created in the manufacturing process. The items to be treated include virtually anything made of metal from quite large items, such as motor vehicle parts, to smaller ones, such as gears and the like.
Generally, when items to be blasted are placed in the blasting machine, they are maintained in a stationary position throughout the blasting process. In order to insure that all surface area receives blasting treatment, the machine had to be stopped, the items turned over to expose the previously unexposed underside, the machine reactivated and the blasting process completed.
By this invention, a rotating table is pivotally mounted on a blast machine such that when the access doors of the machine are open, the table can be swung from the exterior of the machine to the interior of the machine and the access doors closed wherein the abrasive wheel apparatus is then activated. Multiple rotatable support assemblies are mounted on the upper surface of the table for the purpose of receiving items to be blasted.